


uwu

by smeelthemems



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smeelthemems/pseuds/smeelthemems
Summary: it's just fluff uwu





	uwu

For the fourth time that day, Jisung propped his chin up on Chenle’s head. It was only two, and Jisung had already broken his record for “most-uses-of-Chenle-as-a-headrest” in one day. Chenle had no issue with this, in fact he liked it a lot. Nothing Jisung did ever bothered Chenle. He had that sweet awkwardness that made everything funny and cute. Ever since they met, Jisung and Chenle had been inseparable. A dynamic duo, and nobody could deny it. So now, as they stood waiting to go up on stage, Jisung gently resting his chin on Chenle’s hair, it felt right. It felt wrong when they weren’t close like this. With that thought, Chenle grabbed Jisung’s hands from behind him and wrapped them around his waist while swaying slowly. In response, Jisung opened and closed his mouth to bounce his chin on Chenle’s head. The back hug only lasted for moments as the staff called them up to the stage, but the smile couldn’t be wiped from Chenle’s face that fast.  
-  
On their way back to the dorms, the two laughed together about everything from Mark’s facial expressions to intentional voice cracks. The moment that Jisung placed his hand on Chenle’s arm during a laughing fit, he remembered the moment from earlier. He was curious.  
“Why do you like to put your chin on my head so much?”  
Jisung retracted his hand and faintly blushed. Partially because of the embarrassment at being called out, partially because it was cute how oblivious Chenle was.   
“Y-You’re the perfect height for me to rest my chin on your head” Jisung said, trailing off towards the end. Chenle’s expression changed from questioning to slightly shocked. He hadn’t expected Jisung to suddenly be so nervous and honest. Fearing the worst in Chenle’s reaction, Jisung immediately backtracked.  
“But.. It’s not a bad thing! It’s cute that you’re so short next to me!” Jisung half-shouted. Realizing that he just blurted out that he thinks Chenle is cute, Jisung’s eyes widened and he turned away to avoid watching his reaction.   
Contrary to Jisung’s fears, Chenle was grinning ear to ear. It was absolutely adorable how blunt Jisung was, and how his ears turned red as a tomato when he embarrassed himself. He poked Jisung’s side, which garnered a giggle from both of them.   
“Well, I think it’s cute how weird you are.” Chenle retaliated. Jisung smiled to himself and poked Chenle’s side as payback. They continued making each other laugh all the way to the dorms to combat the awkward moment, which coincidentally sparked Jisung to break his record three more times that night.


End file.
